


Of Spiders and Ants

by OceanHeart23



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, Peter Parker is good with kids, Peter and Cassie bonding, Science Fairs, kinda great with them actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: Peter always tries his best to look out for Cassie. Sometimes he forgets she wants to do the same for him.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Cassie Lang, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Of Spiders and Ants

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my third Avengers Marvel story altered timeline where Morgan was born much sooner pretty much 5 when Tony met Peter It's also primarily gen and friendship focusing on Peter and Cassie.  
> Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman or the Avengers and make no money from writing this.

Babysitting for the other Avenger's kids was in short pretty awesome. Not only did he get paid (hey he provided Avenger level protection here or at least JV level) but he liked them all. It was like watching over the extended cousins he never had. However each of them undoubtedly had their favorite watcher of choice. 

Wanda was a huge hit with Hawkeye's kids. Her magic was always a captivating favorite, and Lila really looked up to all the female Avengers. She already thought Auntie Nat was the bomb. Plus Wanda was often around due to visiting Clint so they got to know her pretty well. They formed a bond, as she was named an honorary Barton.

Morgan's favorite was undoubtedly Harley. The first time she'd ever met him. He charmed her to the point that at the end of the day. She asked Tony, when they could get married. Pepper and Harley looked surprised before laughing. Peter would have too, if it didn't already look like Mr Stark was about to have a stroke. 

His face afterward looked torn between slight shock but mostly absolute horror. Without missing a beat Harley leaned down and said that while he was honored and anyone would be lucky to marry her. Unfortunately prince brothers and queen sisters couldn't marry. Also if they got married Tony and Pepper wouldn't know what side to sit on.

Peter however had secretly thought it was hilarious and was mad he missed filming it for Shuri who loved hilarious videos. She sent him ones of her brother all the time. This sometimes made it hard for him to see T'challa as this regal king, when he was falling victim to one of her pranks or just falling in general.

Admittedly Peter could tea party with the best of them, but compared to Harley's easy going cool nature and stories he could definitely get it. So while Morgan really liked her excitable science nerd brother, she adored her wayward Tennessee one. That was okay though because Peter realized he was someone else's favorite.

~~~~~

“You shall never be the true king! Long Live King Richard!!” Cassie exclaimed parrying her cardboard and tinfoil sword. She was wearing a light green sweater and dark green corduroy pants completely dressed the part. Peter brought up his sword just in time to block.

“Um I am the King and that is uh treason peasant!” He brought his sword up telegraphing his moves allowing her to block. He even made sure to allow her to jump, when he made to bring his sword across her legs giving her the chance to avoid the swipe. Finally he left an opening for Cassie to 'stab' him in the side.

“Oh you got me...curse you Robin Hood! My skills were just no match for yours. Everything...fading, growing dark....just dying ...ever ..so...slowly.” Peter let himself fall and claimed his playing dead position. He heard footsteps before a weight settled near his head, so he peaked an eye open.

“You kinda make a terrible villain Peter.” Cassie said snickering next to him. “I wasn't convinced at all.”

Peter lifted his head up smiling. “Sorry don't have much practice in the villain role playing the hero's easier.”

“Yes but I called dibs on it.” Cassie retorted before picking at some grass. “You can be the hero next time.”

“Oh cool which one are we doing?”

One of Cassie favorite things when Peter was babysitting (correction: Cassie watching because she wasn't a baby) was watching different Disney movies and later reenacting them out. If she didn't have homework of course. She always loved using her imagination, and Peter was great at playing at long.

“I was thinking ….Peter Pan! After all it's kinda part of your name. And I'll get to be the dangerous Captain Hook.” Cassie announced looking back at her sword.

Peter hummed in thought. “We're going to need some more Aluminum foil, if we're going to make you a hook.”

Cassie smiled in agreement. The two watched the clouds float by for a second, until Cassie spoke up. “Hey Peter do you ever wish you could fly?”

Propping himself up on an elbow Peter answered. “Well I kinda fly/guide with my webs.”

“No,” Picking at some more grass. “I mean actually fly without anything and no one carrying you.”

“Yeah I suppose it would be pretty awesome. Though when you're old enough I could always build you some wings like Falcon or better yet Baby Tooth.” He watched her eyes light up at the idea.

“Cool.”

They heard the back door open, and Scott walked out. “Okay Peanut I'm back so time for you to wash up for dinner. I'm sure Peter's ready to be heading home.”

Cassie got up running to her dad. “Hey dad I saved England! And stole money back from Prince John, after I took him out with my sword.”

Scott looked strangely proud. “Robbing the rich to give to the poor? That's my girl!” He held out a hand, that she high fived on the way to the bathroom. Catching sight of Peter's face he looked slightly chagrined calling out. “I mean stealing is wrong and shouldn't be done.”

“Okay dad!” Floated back from the bathroom.

He smiled after her before turning to Peter handing him a twenty and throwing in an extra five. “Thanks again you're her favorite sitter, but I know this was really last minute.”

“It's alright.” Pocketing the cash. “Cassie's great, and we have fun.” Peter went to collect his backpack sitting next to the staircase. “So has she decided what she's going to do for the science fair?”

“I think she said something with magnets, which I hope whatever she decides. I can finally put my masters of electrical engineering to good use.” Scott never thought it would be so difficult to make that work after graduation. He definitely should have gone into a different field.

“Magnets huh? Well just let me know if you guys need any help. I'm pretty good at science.”

Scott let out a wry chuckle before teasing. “A bit the boy says! When word on the street is that you made your web fluid in your desk during chemistry class.”

Peter laughed a bit self consciously, as he swung his backpack over his shoulder. “That street have a name that rhymes with Clark?”

“The one and only but hey if there's one thing I get is bragging and being proud of your kid.” He watched Cassie walk up to the oven to peak inside at what was cooking inside. 

Peter after checking a text from May piped up. “Cassie also told me she's getting close to doing the soccer ball flip.”

“Unfortunately.” Scott said drily. “I kinda wish she wouldn't try to handstand over the ball before tossing it forward. But she saw you do it once and is now determined to follow.”

Again chuckling sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. “Sorry didn't think she'd be so determined to copy. But on the bright side! She really almost has it down, and I try to spot her every time.”

Scott shook his head but decided to let it go. “Well I better get the kiddo fed before she starts scavenging for food. Have a good night and thanks again Peter.”

“Bye Peter!”

“Bye guys!” Peter said one more before heading out the front door. He was lucky it was a takeout night, and therefore he wouldn't have to worry about Aunt May's cooking.

~~~~~

“You know what I realized the other day?” Ned asked Peter, as the two flipped pennies into one of New York's larger wishing wells. Peter used one of them to wish for a light patrol night, so he could have time to study for his Spanish test. Then he realized he should have just wished that he Aced the test or that the test was canceled. Darn it he was out of pennies. He cast a brief glance at M.J wondering if she had any extras she might give to him.

M.J sat on a park bench covered and surrounded by pigeons. However it looked like she could care less completely absorbed in reading her book. Peter focused back to the fact that Ned had asked him something.

“That Flash should really get a new test prep song other than Nickelback?” They realized one day in the locker room that was how he studied, when they heard him reciting the bones of the body to the tune of this is how you remind me.

“No well I mean yes but that's a given.” Ned argued, snickering.

“That when Abraham mentioned another class trip Mr Harrington looked like he was having Nam flashbacks?” 

M.J snorted from behind them indicating she was still partially listening to them.

“Dude!” Ned cried out laughing. “Quit naming more obvious things. I'm trying to tell you something.”

Peter continued to look innocent. “I'm sorry I thought I was supposed to be guessing but by all means tell me.” Making a continue on gesture.

Ned shoved him playfully. “Okay so you know how in Star Wars red represents the Sith and the dark-side, while blue and green represent the Jedi/the light?”

“.....yes?”

“For all the Avengers it's the complete opposite! Practically all of you wear red: You, Ironman, Thor, Antman, Falcon, Wanda, and Vision even Captain America has a bit. But then you have Loki, Thor's evil sister, and that blue alien chick who are green and blue.” Ned looked at Peter seriously and pointed a finger at him. “I can't believe you've chosen the dark-side Peter after all this time...my best friend.”

M.J let out a sigh while flipping a page. “Why do I hang around with you losers again?”

“Because we're awesome and fun?”

“Because you can't do better?”

“That was rhetorical but whatever continue.”

Peter did so dramatically declaring. “Holy crap you're right?! Weird but hey I'm like half blue and Captain America is mostly blue, so that counts for the light. Plus the hulk is green, so there's another Jedi. Trust me Ned I'll never turn to the dark-side, even if they have cookies.”

Ned wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders. “Consider this Peter the Spidey suit in half green and half blue.”

Peter's nose crinkled at the odd thought. He knew the very idea of going all green made him shudder thinking of the green goblin he'd faced just a few weeks ago. That guy was an absolute nutter.

“Wow that's so many birds! How do you get them to do that?” A voice asked from behind them. Peter and Ned whirled around, while Peter stared in shock.” 

“Cassie?!”

“Hey Frost,” She said with an excited wave standing next to M.J's bench like nothing was wrong with that picture.

“Frost?” M.J and Ned asked in near confusion.

“It's her nickname for me.” Peter replied quickly. He abandoned the fountain moving so he was right in front of her.

“Don't you think it fits?” Cassie said, cocking her head. “Jack was the newest guardian. Peter is the newest Avenger. Jack is a lot of fun with awesome powers, and Peter is a lot of fun with awesome powers. He says I remind him of squirt from Finding Nemo.”

“Um Cassie?” Peter started with large eyes. “Secret Identity?”

She clasped a hand over her mouth. “Did I mess up? I thought they knew!”

He walked up to her. “They do, but you still have to be careful in case they didn't or someone else was nearby listening.” 

“Hey morons,” M.J called out, still from behind her book pigeons undisturbed. “Don't blame the kid, since you both were just talking about it two seconds ago and talk about it in freaking gym class.” She pitched her voice higher in a mockery of Peter and Ned's voices. “Do you know him? Oh yeah I stole his shield.” She shook her head. “It's seriously a wonder the whole school doesn't know.”

Peter scratched his cheek. Yeah he and Ned sometimes didn't have the best track record with being discreet. “Okay Cassie this is where the lesson do as I say and not as I do comes into play. But what are you doing out here by yourself?”

Cassie shrugged, looking down toeing the dirt. “My other watcher kinda ditched me for the day. Stuck me in a kids store and told me to wait there, while she went to the mall with her friends. I got sick of it, so I left. I've just kinda been exploring, until I saw you.”

It was a few beats, while Peter took that in.

“Huh, well someone's fired.” M.J mused out loud.

“Totally fired.” Ned agreed.

Peter was still trying to wrap his head around tiny sweet Cassie out there on the New York streets by herself. Geez the amount of muggers and crooks along he had caught was enough to lead him to freak out a little bit. She could have been snatched, and no one would know for days! Calm down Peter. Things are fine. Nothing bad happened. Chill. He leaned down putting a hand on her shoulder speaking seriously. 

“Cassie if something like that ever happens again just ask the store clerk to borrow a phone and call either your parents or me. It's not safe for you to be out alone, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you.”

Cassie appeared to be thinking it over before nodding. “Okay pinkie promise.”

“Pinkie promise.” Peter replied linking his own with hers.

Ned nudged him again. “Yo Peter, are you going to introduce you to your sidekick? I'm Ned by the way an F.O.S.”

“What's a-”

“Means Friend of Spiderman.”

“Fanboy of Spiderman.”

Peter and M.J simultaneously answered. 

“Whoa M.J not cool!”

Cassie smiled, shaking his hand. “Hi Ned, I'm Cassie, and I guess I'm an F.O.S too. If it means what Peter said.”

“Charmed to meet your acquaintance mademoiselle.” Ned bowed awkwardly, while Cassie couldn't help giggling. M.J and Peter again simultaneously rolled their eyes.

“The scary bird lady is Michelle by the way M.J to her friends.” Ned followed up with. 

M.J actually lowered her book at that elevating an eyebrow. “Would you want to be attacked by these pigeons?”

Ned looked skeptical but also a touch unsure. “There's no way you could command them to do that.” 

“Care to test that theory Leeds?”

“Um....no not really.”

M.J hummed satisfied before giving the briefest of head nods to Cassie complete with hello before focusing her attention back to the Russian families of her book. 

“So! Let me just text your parents to let them know you're with me, and we can spend a few hours together until they need to pick you up. Sound okay?”

“Cool!”

Peter smiled before turning to his best friends. “Guys, is it okay if Cassie hangs with us for a while?”

“Yeah totally cool.” Ned agreed watching as Peter lifted Cassie onto his shoulders in a rare demonstration of his strength. 

M.J closed her book and on cue all of the pigeons scattered flying off in different directions. Not for the first time Peter and Ned wondered if she was secretly a witch or had bird commanding powers.

“Fine by me won't like I'll notice a difference since half the time you both act her age anyways.”

Peter and Ned exchanged glances before shrugging as if to say 'Accurate.'

“Also I could use a break from the Star Wars talk.”

Ned glanced up at Cassie immediately. “Wait have you seen Star Wars?” Ignoring M.J's muted groan. Peter hid a grin. She had walked into that one.

“Cassie looked back at him confused. “What's that?”

Gasping dramatically in shock Ned turned to look between them, while Peter tried to contain his laughter especially with Cassie above him. 

“Peter! How could you fail your apprentice so???”

“A dreadful oversight I'm sure!” He cheerfully rebutted. He held onto Cassie's ankles, while she enjoyed the tall viewpoint. 

M.J just shook her head before looking Cassie's way. “Trust me half pint you're better off for not.”

“Blasphemy!”

“Accuracy.”

“Name a better saga!”

“Anything not set in space?”

Peter looked up at her who peered down at him amusingly. “Do they always do this?”

“Yep you get pretty used to it.”

She touched her forehead gently to his. “Noggin.”

“Dude.” Peter breathed out pleased to hear her giggle once more.

~~~~~

Once again New York was being invaded by robots that had a rough alien like appearance. The Avengers were quickly called to the scene, and because it was so large a threat. Peter opted to cut class, while M.J and Ned covered for him to rush to assist. The Avengers didn't even scold him for ditching registering this as an all hands on deck situation. 

Cassie had been with her mom at the time in the middle of it, when the robots began flooding in. Her mom was trying to lead her away to safety, when she spotted a familiar figure get slammed into a building before falling out of it. 

“Peter,” She whispered in horror eyes, tracking the scene. She tore her hand free of her mom's and sprinted that direction not giving it a second thought and ignoring the shouts from behind her. She weaved in and out of the crowd before making it to Peter's location. However because of the rubble and debris Cassie wasn't able to go right to him.

So she looked around finding a gaping hole to the building she believed he was next to. Running up the stairs until she could find an open window with a decent vantage point to look out. When she finally did Cassie gasped seeing a large robot standing above Peter arm poised over him. Since she appeared to be in an office, Cassie grabbed the closest thing she could find being a paperweight.

“Hey!!” She yelled out. “Leave him alone!” She threw it with the best accuracy she could, which actually hit him. It stopped swiveling its head up to stare at her before turning back to Peter who still lay knocked out on the ground.

Cassie threw everything she could that was available down at the thing. Finally it took it's attention off of Peter to Cassie. She sucked in a breath, when the thing flew right to the window and pulled her out in one quick move. It clenched the middle of her shirt in its pincer. Cassie started hyperventilating being dangled dozens of feet up in the air staring at the robotic alien face. 

She was just about to scream or yell for help, when the robot short circuited due to the spider drone attached to his back having deactivated him. Peter had sent it before using his left web-shooter to pin the falling robot to the wall before activating his right to attach to the top of the building.

Feeling the grip loosen Cassie experienced the horrible sensation of falling. She had only begun to scream, before she was snatched out of the air in a secure grip. They swung to the adjacent building rooftop. However Cassie was still screaming. It was a bit before what Peter was saying got through to her.

“Hey hey hey. It's okay! You're okay! I got you. You're going to be just fine. Shh. It's okay. You're alright. Shh. I got you.”

Peter was still holding her but had started lightly swaying using one hand to switch between patting and rubbing her back. He quietly utilized his com link where some of his team had begun to ask if he was alright and needed back up.

“I'm alright, but Captain Rogers sir I've been detained. Is anyone available to cover perimeter and crowd evacuation on the corner of 5th and 7th?” 

“Ironman is already en-route to your location Spiderman. We almost have things wrapped up here now that Dr Strange and Wanda have arrived.”

“Got you covered kid was already making my way over to you when you went through your third wall.”

Peter huffed. It was only two thank you. He bounced off the second one only denting it. He turned back to Cassie who had appeared to be calming down a bit. Her face though was still buried in Peter's neck. 

“Hey Cassie do you think you could come out, so I can see your face?”

She shook her head, keeping it buried. Peter didn't know what to do. He knew he should get her out of there to someplace safe. But he didn't want to risk moving if it was going to turn her hysterical again. He watched Ironman pick off the outer rim stragglers and help some of the people having difficulty making it out. 

Finally she peeked her face out whispering. “That was really scary. I don't think I want to fly anymore.”

Peter kinda agreed. His heart was in his throat, when he swung up to catch her terrified he wouldn't make it or would just miss her. “I know but you were so brave squirt so brave! You saved me just like I saved you, and we're going to be okay. But for now I think I should get you back to your mom. She's probably just as scared right now and worried about where you are.”

Suddenly Ironman flew up in front of them touching down. Tony flipped the faceplate up which showcased his concern, as he stared at the two of them. Cassie tucked her face back in. Now that she realized they had an audience. Tony covertly tried as quietly as possible to relay to Peter.

“Lang's in medical right now with Maggie, and they're both kinda freaking out right now. Do you want to hand her over, so I can fly her down?”

Peter's eyes widened imperceptibly from behind the mask, and he flipped it up a bit so his mouth was visible to mouth back. “Antman is hurt?” The last thing he wanted to do was to bring Cassie to her dad if he was critically wounded, but he knew he would need to. Thankfully Mr Stark shook his head.

“Just a minor slash on his leg Shield doctors are already taking care of it, but he would like to see his mini better half.”

Nodding Peter tried to get Cassie's attention again. “Hey Cassie do you want to go see your dad?” That got a reaction as she quickly looked up and nodded immediately. “Okay would you rather fly down with Ironman? It might be a little easier and safer.”

Tony stepped closer. “What do you say kiddo? You'd be in the select few that can say they've traveled via Air Stark.” He quipped trying to lighten the mood.

Cassie studied him for a bit before shrinking back slightly and shaking her head. “Can Peter take me down Mr Ironman?”

“I don't-”

“Sure I can.” Peter said confidently. Mr Stark raised an eyebrow at the contradiction that had Peter backpedaling. “I mean I believe I can. It would be a good time to test the new carrier backpack tool!”

Letting out a sigh Tony had to agree it would be an optimum time. It had been Peter's idea. They had been working on designing a tool that, when the boy came across an unconscious person and still had to travel via web-slinging. The tool would work almost like a harness and connect tying the person to his back keeping and allowing his arms to be free. 

“Alright I know I don't have to tell you to be very careful. But for formality's sake I will say it anyways. Touch down immediately. We'll worry about further testing later. I'm going to travel behind just in case.” He knew he couldn't even say to go slow, because Peter would need a certain extent of momentum involved.

Peter set Cassie down gently who reluctantly let go. “Okay Cassie do you remember Rise of the Guardians, and how you say that I'm like Jack.”

She nodded slightly.

“Well in that movie he has Baby Tooth, and she always has Jack's back and helps him get his memories back from Pitch you remember?”

Another single nod.

“Well today you're going to be my Baby Tooth and we're going to fly down to find our way back to your parents. Do you think you can be extra brave and trust me?”

Several quick nods.

“Awesome now I'm going to need you to get on my back, so we can see how well S.B.P works.”

“S.B.P?” Tony questioned dubiously. Peter kinda gave a half shrug.

“Spiderman Backpack although now I just realized that backpack is one word so....maybe just S.B.” 

He pulled out a thin silver cylinder device and attached it to his chest. Once he felt Cassie hop on he pushed the button. Dozens of thin cords erupted and wrapped his chest and Cassie herself securing her to himself. Now that this was happening though he felt his hesitation on his creation waver. He turned to Mr. Stark.

“Maybe I should web her too me just in case.”

Mr Stark shook his head. “The strands should hold. Plus she's hanging on as well. You just need to make one swing, and I'm right behind you kid. It's going to work.”

Peter appreciated the reassurance and spoke to Cassie one last time. “You ready for this Baby Tooth.”

He felt her take a big breath. “Be brave like dad. Okay I think I'm ready. I trust you Peter.”

Peter wished he had half of the faith that Cassie seemed to always have in him. But not wanting to delay any further he backed up before taking off at a run to leap off of the building attaching to the nearest building. Unfortunately it took three swings before he could modulate momentum enough for the safest landing possible. Cassie had stopped screaming halfway through just electing to tighten her grip around his neck and keep her eyes closed. Peter kept her situated like that not wanting to get separated, until they came within sight of the med station. 

Lowering himself to the ground Peter pressed a button and the cords receded. Cassie hopped off and caught sight of her mom and dad lying on a gurney leg already bandaged and treated. She ran over to meet them catching her mom in a hug before frantically firing a million questions at Scott. When he caught his eye Scott mouthed Thank you so earnestly. Maggie actually ran back to catch Peter in a hug also thanking him profusely. 

Peter froze before hugging her back, also assuring her, that she didn't need to thank him. He was always happy to look after Cassie. Maggie gave him one last watery glance patting his cheek before reuniting with her daughter and ex husband. Peter felt Tony return next to him.

“Nice work underoos. Now I believe you're headed to the med station next?”

“Hmm no Mr. Stark I think I'm good, but hey thanks I'll see you later.”

“Oh sorry let me rephrase you're going to go there now capisce.”

“Hey shouldn't you be heading down there too? I mean you did get blasted from the sky.”

“Please like a few repulsors blasts could get to me. I'm totally fine.”

“Well lucky for you,” Steve said from behind them relishing their jump. “Both the Shield medics will confirm that after you've been examined and released.” Both Peter and Tony missed hearing Steve approach. He looked a little banged up with some minor cuts and bruises like them but overall okay eying them with a stern searching expression.

“Oh come on,” Tony protested immediately walking out of the suit and transforming it to his manageable briefcase. “I'm good and just need a bit of sustenance right now. F.R.I.D.A.Y could tell you my vitals herself. Spidey on the other hand went through three buildings. I bet Karen's report wouldn't be as positive.”

“It was only two!”

“.....I don't think you're arguing your case for avoiding the med station as well as you think you are.”

Steve shook his head. “You know the rules or at least Tony should. Examination following all active combat is mandatory. No matter how well you feel.”

Tony shot him an annoyed look but relented. “Fine if it so appeases you. I'll take us, but we are getting checked out by my staff and not these quacks. I trust shield doctors even less than them and that's saying something. Come on Peter, I didn't sign up for a lecture right now.”

Peter threw a mock salute to Steve, as they walked away. Steve only rolled his eyes with a smile. However a few moments later Peter took a few steps back breaking Tony's hold. “Wait what time is it?!” He asked in a panic.

“2:43 PM” Karen and Tony helpfully answered. Peter couldn't help groaning.

“Ah man I missed my Spanish exam! Mrs Romero rarely allows retakes. I'm so sunk. An F's the last thing I need right now.” 

Tony gently put his arm around him. “Don't worry Pete. I think I can find a way to smooth things over with your teacher. We can say something came up with the internship or something. It'll be fine.”

Peter leaned into him feeling some of the adrenalin wearing off and allowing Mr Stark to lead him away. “I hope so the last thing I need is another bad grade in that class, and for her to call a parent teacher conference with May. They do NOT get along.”

“Am I detecting a story there? Your Aunt dislikes someone more than me? Someone alert the media. Actually don’t do that. May gave me a long winded lecture about keeping the two of you directly out of their clutches.”

“Hey she likes you!”

Mr Stark just stared at him.

“Um deep down....buried somewhere I'm sure she does. She hasn't threatened you once this month, and she made you that fruit cake!”

“Peter, your Aunt's cooking is in it's own league of deadly weapons. I'm surprised Shield hasn't hired her as special forces. Her last egg salad gave me food poisoning for two days. I've faced personal attacks less awful then that was.”

Peter made a face. Yeah there was a reason they often ate out or had take out. Though Aunt May did honestly like Mr Stark a lot more, than she let on. She just found it amusing in playing it off like she wasn't. She told Peter he was less likely to pull more Germany stunts that way. Plus she didn't want Mr Stark to spoil him. In her words no 16 year old needs a Rolls-Royce Phantom or whatever fancy car Tony had been thinking about gifting to Peter.

~~~~~

A few weeks later Peter came dashing to Cassie's school to see them announce the winners of the science fair. He had offered a few pointers and ideas same as Mr Lang did, but for the most part it was all her. Her project ended up being 'Can a toy car measure magnet strength.' She was given third place but still looked absolutely thrilled. After speaking to her parents she had run up to hug him, which he took a step farther and spun her around in dizzying circles.

“Congrats Squirt third place is pretty awesome!”

“Yeah,” She answered enthusiastically. “Look I got a ribbon!” Proudly handing it to him.

“Oh really? Let me see.” Taking a second to inspect it before handing it back. He beamed at her. “You should find a good place to hang this, so people can see how well you did.”

She beamed back nodding in agreement. 

“Hey give me some fin.” Before going into the secret handshake she had taught him. He then leaned down so their faces were level. “Hey,” He said before touching his forehead to hers. “Noggin.”

“Dude,” She replied before they both broke out into giggles. For Cassie her Dad may have been her favorite superhero, but Peter was a very close second.


End file.
